


The Possessive Twin

by Crazy_Pairing_Person



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Making Out, Pop Star!Kaoru, Possessive Behavior, Role Reversal, Well role reversal from what it usually is lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 03:06:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15621153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_Pairing_Person/pseuds/Crazy_Pairing_Person
Summary: Based on Hikaru's actions the last time Kaoru went to school with him, it was natural that one may think of him as the dominant one - the possessive one. You know, if anyone besides them knew about their relationship.Let's get one thing straight, though.He is most definitelynotthe dominant one, nor is he the possessive one.-Sequel to 'Cut to the Feeling'.





	The Possessive Twin

"Who's this?" Kaoru asks, a frown on his lips as he looks at the brown-haired...  _Person_ standing next to his brother.

"Haruhi," Hikaru replies with an air of annoyance. "He's in my class. He and I got paired for a school project, and for some reason insisted on us doing it as soon as possible."

"That's stupid," Kaoru says with the same amount of annoyance. "I'll be leaving in less than a week, can't you both just work on it after I leave?"

This 'Haruhi' person sighs. "I can hear both of you guys. Listen, if Hikaru and I work on it a few hours each day, then-"

"Hold up," Kaoru interrupts him. "You plan on coming  _back_? While I'm here?" He sounds like a child, he knows, but his brother looks equally affronted at this, so he feels no shame.

"Unlike your brother, I actually have to get a good grade on this project so I can keep my scholarship," Haruhi snaps. "Come on, the sooner we get to work the sooner you two can spend quality time together."

* * *

Here's the thing - in a world where incest is okay and accepted, let's pretend that this is the world Hikaru and Kaoru live in - if people were aware of their relationship... They would likely expect Hikaru to be the dominant one  _and_ the possessive one.

Both of those things would be very wrong.

Yes, Hikaru is the one who will punch out someone for daring to insult his brother for any reason. But that has nothing to do with their relationship. He is protective, not possessive. He knows Kaoru loves him, he has no reason to be possessive.

Kaoru, on the other hand, is used to having things immediately handed to him if he throws a tantrum. Whether it's more snacks in his dressing room, more air time on a talk show, or more time with his brother - if he makes his feelings known in a dramatic way, he gets what he wants. That's what makes him possessive. Granted, he has the same faith in Hikaru's feelings as Hikaru does in his, but he is irrationally possessive nonetheless.

In addition, Kaoru was the one to initiate their relationship. That soft kiss on Hikaru's lips, which Hikaru himself was too scared to start. Hikaru is, oddly enough, the nervous one in their relationship.

It's not that Kaoru doesn't understand why, though. Hikaru is scared that he'll ruin Kaoru's reputation. There is a harsher eye on him due to his fame, and the second that someone gets even an inkling of a non-platonic relationship between them is the second that Kaoru's career is over.

Kaoru, however, doesn't care. Let them kiss behind unlocked doors, let them hold hands as they walk in public. Let the people around them judge and make (correct) assumptions. He doesn't care.

He does, however, care about this  _Haruhi_ person. And how he's getting in the way of valuable Hikaru-and-Kaoru time.

Well, that's not something that Kaoru can just let happen, is it?

* * *

"Haruhi?" Kaoru speaks up after what feels like an eternity of silently waiting for these two to finish their  _project_.

It's really only been ten minutes, but no one points it out. Haruhi looks up, blinking. "Yes?" he asks.

"How good are you at keeping a secret?"

Haruhi blinks at the seemingly meaningless question. He looks at Hikaru, who simply shrugs, silently stating that he has no idea what it means either. Haruhi sighs, and looked back at Kaoru. "Uh, I guess I'm pretty good... Why?"

Kaoru stands up wordlessly from his seat against the wall. He walks over to the bed where Haruhi and Hikaru are sitting, papers strewn about the blanket and sheets.

In a flash of movement, he grabs Hikaru by the tie of his school uniform, and yanks him into a passionate - possessive - kiss.

Hikaru is quickly lost in the heat, hands going to clutch at his brother's shoulders, gripping the fabric of his glittery dress. He's forgotten about Haruhi's presence by the time Kaoru's free hand is skating up his left thigh, his fancy, fake, claw-like nails damn near digging into his flesh. And he loves it.

It's when Haruhi sighs in annoyance that they break apart - Kaoru with a pleased expression, and Hikaru with a mortified one.

"Listen, I'll leave," Haruhi says, gathering his things already, "but I have to come back tomorrow - for the project. And that's it." He gives Kaoru a pointed look, and then shows himself out.

Hikaru turns, burying his face in his pillow and letting out a mortified groan. Kaoru damn near cackles, and seats himself next to Hikaru. He drapes himself over his brother's back, and whispers in his ear, "Wanna continue?"

Hikaru is silent for a moment, and then nods.

 

 


End file.
